


To Infinity and Beyond

by Ladylokioftardis



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I know this isn't tumblr but oh well, I'm sorry i broke the tags, Immortal!Merlin, M/M, Magic, Memories, Not!Fic, OC!companion, Reminiscing, Tattoos, future!fic, mention of sex (vague), this just kinda wrote itself, what the hell ven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylokioftardis/pseuds/Ladylokioftardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remarked on my sky blue eyes, telling me they reminded him of a man he once knew.<br/>A good man, the best, he said.<br/>They had ruled the world together for a short while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It just kinda melted out of my brain at 3 am and it was ok so I figured I'd publish it. Not going to continue it or change it, I'm just going to... leave it there.

http://becausetheyembraced.tumblr.com/post/46172673034/euphoria1001-merlins-immortality

Also the Doctor.

 

I was walking along a lonely street in the Welsh countryside, when I came across a man.

He was taller than me (but then, almost everyone was), and he looked no older than 29, though he had an eternity in his eyes.

He looked into mine and smiled softly, his expression laden with too much sadness for a man that looked as young as he. Ages of loss, suffering and pain.

 

He complimented my soft gold locks which flowed gently to my waist, unbound. He remarked on my sky blue eyes, telling me they reminded him of a man he once knew.

A good man, the best, he said.

They had ruled the world together for a short while.

 

And I mentioned his eyes and told him about the man I once knew with eyes as old as his, told the stranger he reminded me of this old friend. I told him he was the best of men as well.

We had saved the world together once or twice.

 

He asked me where I was going, since there was no city or town for miles yet.

Travelling, I said. I’m off to have some adventures of my own.

 

So he invited me over for tea at his small house hidden in the woods. 

We shared stories about magical sights and legendary battles and men we loved and lost to a greater destiny than our own.

 

I showed him how to weave words together to change the world to our liking and he taught me how to conjure things from mid-air, we watched the stars and ate like royalty (for the earth will eagerly share Her bounty with those who can speak Her language). 

We fell in love to the sound of an enchanted forest, and we rose to the challenge with breathy moans and passionate touches.

 

Because we missed our respective Kings and wished beyond all else that we could see them again.

 

When the sun rose to kiss the sky, he asked about the dark ink that marked my moon-kissed skin and I told him the stories etched on my body.

About the crescent moon and star at the dip of my back, which served to remind me of the time I met the Archangel Gabriel and he was nothing like I had imagined. 

About the dragon that took up most my back, wings spreading down to my ribs and the tip of the tail that curled around my hip. That was for the time I saved the dragon race single-handedly from going extinct.

About the triskele at the back of my neck for the times I died and came back (which were many).

About the flames running down my arm and ending in the palm of my hand, not even trying to hide the fleur de lis. To remind me of my roots at all times.

 

Then he told me of his time in Camelot because I asked, about his own angels and dragons, friends and foes, near-deaths and friends long-gone. His own roots he sometimes wished to forget almost as often as he hoped he never would.

 

And we spent as much time together as time would permit, because I reminded him of his lost King and he reminded me of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii if you liked it I have a tumblr (though that doesn't really have anything to do with the thing you just read).   
> Ladylokioftardis.tumblr.com


End file.
